one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto vs Hitomi
Makoto vs Hitomi '''is a theoretical One Minute Melee episode Description Young girls wanting to impress their fathers through their martial arts prowess. Who will bring honor and who will be disgraced? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Analysis No Killing FIGHT!! Player 1 select Makoto. Player 2 selects Hitomi Ready (Player screen then switches to the Fifth Dead or Alive Tournament) Fight Announcer: Welcome to the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament! *crowd applauds and cheers* Announcer: In this corner, making her debut at the DOA tournaments. She is a rindo-kan karate specialist. She stands at 5'3" and weighs 123 pounds. Give it up for Makoto! *crowd cheers* Makoto: Can't wait to win! Announcer: And introducing the challenger, you know her well. She is a karate specialist. She stands at 5'3" and weighs 108 pounds. She is a 2 time DOA champion, put your hands together for Hitomi! *crowd cheers* Hitomi: I plan to be a 3 time champion after today! The two fighters come face to face at the center of the ring and bow in respect for each other Makoto: Good luck Hitomi: As with you FIGHT! 60 Hitomi lands a flurry of aggressive chops, punches, and kicks on Makoto before she can even react to what's happening. Makoto manages to break away from the assault and returns strikes to gain the upper hand. 55 Hitomi tries throwing punches again, but Makoto's superior reflexes block them until Hitomi throws a low kick to get Makoto off balance. Makoto then performs a throw by kneeing Hitomi in the stomach, tossing her on her face, and punching her directly in the spine. 50 Hitomi gets back up, still in pain from Makoto's attacks, and performs throws of her own, such as successive hip tosses to daze Makoto. Hitomi regains the advantage and continues an unrelenting force of attacks on Makoto. 45 Makoto manages to catch Hitomi and headbutts her. Makoto does some jumping attacks to confuse Hitomi and lands a stiff punch to Hitomi's chest. Hitomi chops Makoto, and Makoto performs a high kick to the midsection. 40 The two become deadlocked, with each of them trying to anticipate their next attack. Makoto headbutts Hitomi again and puts her in a chokehold, weakening Hitomi. Makoto: You're not sandbagging me are you? Hitomi: No way, you're gonna eat my dust! 35 Hitomi then executes her power blow, involving hard hitting punches and a knee to the face. Hitomi isn't finished yet, and performs sweep kicks to make sure Makoto can't recollect herself. Makoto: You're starting to fight dirty. Have you forgotten your training? Hitomi: I refuse to fail! 30 Hitomi, while still maintaining the offensive, begins fighting sloppily, with some her attacks flat out missing at times. Makoto takes advantage of Hitomi's loss of control, and begins using precise strikes to make sure she keeps her momentum going. Makoto: When you lose control, you lose the fight. 25 Makoto's continued assault on Hitomi only gets worse, with Hitomi seeming more helpless as the fight continues. Announcer: I don't believe this! The newcomer is absolutely crushing the champion! 20 Hitomi surprisingly regains some control of the fight, this time fighting more disciplined, determined to win with honor. Hitomi once again takes the advantage. 15 Both fighters are running on fumes, with their bodies seemingly taking all the punishment they can handle. However, Makoto has one more trick up her sleeve. She charges up a devastating punch to the midsection, stunning Hitomi. 10 Makoto has Hitomi right where she wants her. She lands a few more hits in until Hitomi is completely unable to throw a punch 5''' Makoto hits Hitomi in the midsection with another brutal punch, then more punches to her midsection and face, and finishes off with a hard uppercut to Hitomi's jaw, knocking her out cold. '''KO! Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your new Dead or Alive champion, Makoto! Makoto: I couldn't have done it without you Daddy. This victory we share. Results This fight's winner is: Makoto! Category:Street Fighter vs Dead or Alive Category:What-If? One Minute Melees